Dietrich
Dietrich is the current generation's Claymore #8. She appears to have good deductive skills and a serious mien because she immediately analyzes Helen and Deneve's goals and then prioritizes the safety of her teammates. Dietrich's skill surprises Helen and Deneve as she evades being knocked unconscious, saves Helen and demonstrates either a strong improvised attack or unnamed skill. Employment as a Claymore Dietrich is first seen fighting an Awakened Being with a small group of Claymores while being watched by Helen and Deneve. Her team is very inexperienced and their underpowered team is also at a disadvantage because of poor tactics in allowing the awakened being battle to move into a river, which costs them their primary advantage of mobility. It isn't long until she is the only one left still standing. She tries to continue fighting the Awakened Being alone, but she is fairly easily outmatched and gets stabbed lightly in the stomach by one of its tentacles. It is then that Helen and Deneve join the fight, each cutting off an arm before turning thir attention to her. They both try to knock Dietrich out, but she is quick and evades them both, which impresses Deneve. She quickly determines that Helen and Deneve are friends and not foes and pulls Helen out of the way of the Awakened Being's tentacles. She then turns her attention to her three injured comrades and carries them to safety with the help of Helen and Deneve, whom she believes are Secret Warriors on an important mission. They all then return to fighting the Awakened Being. Deneve manages to blind it, whil Helen uses her Drill Sword technique on its head. Dietrich attacks after Helen, using the Awakened Being's body as a spring to reach a height higher than normal. Then, using that height and the power of gravity, she cuts the enemy in half with a downward slash. After killing the Awakened Being and checking on her comrades Dietrich thanks Helen and Deneve, but refuses their request to keep the incident a secret from The Organization, saying she could never lie to The Organization because she swore not to. Helen and Deneve decide to leave but Dietrich follows them and although slower, manages to catch up with them using her suprisingly high stamina. She suggests that she could follow Helen and Deneve by pretending to be kidnapped, therefore meaning she woudn't have to lie to The Organization. When this fails she suggests she could lead them through the south as it had changed in the past seven years, suggesting she knew they were survivors of the Northern Campaign. She tells them that almost all the towns in the south were gone and also that they shouldn't continue as there were demons. When they reach the next town Helen and Deneve enter in order to find Isley, who they believe is the 'Demon' Dietrich was talking about. While Helen and Deneve encounter Isley in the town the 'Demon' appears in the forest outside of the town before Deitrich, who hides behind a tree and panics at the appearance of the shadowy figure. While Helen and Deneve are engaged in the midst of a fight with the 'Demons' and Isley in the town, Dietrich quickly saves Deneve by stabbing a 'Demon' from the back before it is able to attack Deneve and escapes with Helen and Deneve out of the town. She then explains to them the true nature of the 'Demons', whose true names are the Abyss Feeders. It is unknown whether this level of knowledge is common for all post-time skip Claymores, or if Dietrich found out all of this information herself, a la Miria.